Beauty and the Frost Giant
by vktrnkfrv
Summary: After Loki's failed attempt to take over Earth, Odin has decided to strip of his magic, god status and had sent him to live on Midgard. The thing is that he has to change his ways before he can come back to Asgard. But with only ten years to complete his task will he be able to do it? First story in the Fairytale Twists Series. Loki/OC ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTY** _ **AND THE FROST GIANT**_

 ** _After Loki's failed attempt to take over Earth, Odin has decided to strip of his magic, god status and had sent him to live on Midgard. The thing is that he has to change his ways before he can come back to Asgard. But with only ten years to complete his task will he be able to do it?_**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Punishment_

* * *

For three days Loki had remained in a holding cell in the depths of the Asgardian palace. While he waited for the All-Father to decide on his punishment. Loki had not seen any other person than a guard, who just stood soundly outside his cell. He really wanted to be able to see Frigga, but Loki had a feeling that Odin has forbid her from seeing him. The cell was cold and offered him little food, he could clearly see why being in prison was terrible. (Though he doesn't feel the cold).

Loki was lucky enough for Thor to plead his case. And with the hope of Thor defending him his punishment won't be too harsh. Loki hoped that his punishment won't be embarrassing for him. And he also hoped that he wouldn't be rotting away in a cell like the one he is currently. After what felt like years, Loki heard a few loud stomps and saw a red cape.

"Brother," Thor said as he walked up to Loki. "Father wishes to see you."

"Odin is not my father." Loki stated. Loki also saw Thor about to protest, so Loki put his hand up to silence him. "But do please tell Odin I'll be there soon."

And with that Loki turned away from Thor. He gave Thor a great view of his back. In the corner of his eye he saw the tail of Thor's red cape and heard loud stomps that echoed down the hall. Loki sat on the small bed provided. Although Loki would much prefer his bed that is back up in his own room, this bed wasn't as bad as Loki would thought it would be. Loki lies down and let his eyes drift shut. But what felt like moments later he was roughly awoke by a guard.

"Yes, I'm awake." Loki said bitterly at the guard as he slowly got up and off the bed and walked with the guard out of the cell. Loki had forgotten what air outside of the cell felt like. It was still chilly but nowhere as chilly inside the cell. An escort of guards came. They put chains on Loki's wrists. Only because they thought that he was going to run. As he walked up the Warriors Three were waiting for him. Loki said nothing but smirked. Was he that much of a threat the he had about ten guards escorting him as well as the Warriors Three? He must have been.

As Loki was climbing the stairs he saw natural light, which was very rare to see in the dungeons in Asgard, He heard the business of the palace and the bird that were flying about.

Soon Loki stood outside a set of golden doors that lead into the throne room, where: Thor, Odin and Frigga will most likely be. Loki did not feel nervous about what his punishment was. He was overly confident that Thor had plead his case enough so he would not have that hard of a punishment. A guard knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Odin's voice boomed as the guard opened the door. Loki walked up to the Odin with a smirk on his face.

"Loki." Frigga said sadly and glanced at him.

"Hello, mother, Thor and Odin." Loki said nodding at everyone he had just addressed whilst he smirked.

"It would be wise to wipe off the smirk off your face." Thor said under his breath to his brother.

"Out!" Odin to the crowd of guard and the Warriors Three. "I wish to speak to Loki alone. Perhaps you should leave too my dear Frigga."

"I'll be outside." Frigga said disappointedly and walked out soon after the guards and Warriors Three.

"Loki, Loki, Loki. What a mess you're in." Odin said coming down off the throne, where Loki once sat.

"That is one way to put it." Loki said smirking as he walked towards Odin with his chains rattling with him.

"You have caused chaos and distress to all of Midgard and Asgard." Odin said wisely as he walked closer towards Loki. "You have also broken numerous Asgardian laws and performed a high level of treason." Odin once again stated. Loki rolled his eyes as there wasn't anything new what Odin was telling him.

"I was merely becoming a ruler! A king!" Loki exclaimed. "After all, it is my birth right!"

"Oh, come on now Loki," Odin said teasingly. "Now! Your punishment!"

"What are you going to do with me?" Loki mockingly questioned. "Perhaps a thousand years in the dungeons? Expose me as what I am really to the whole of Asgard? Allow Thor to hit me around until you are satisfied? Poison me until-" Loki was soon cut off by Odin.

"You are lucky that Frigga and Thor begged you not to have a less severe punishment. Although in saying that I'm not sure how well you are going to take him punishment." Odin smirked. He knew that Loki hated to be around forms that he deemed 'lower' than himself. So how well is Loki going to take to a whole realm of them?

Loki sighed. "What is your wish?" Loki said more in a sarcastic way than anything else. Being in the same room with either Thor or Odin was punishment enough.

"You are going to spend the rest of your days in Midgard." Odin said simply as Loki started to laugh. This was way too easy for the All-Father. He finally had Loki in his grasp and he decides on a simple punishment like that? "I would not be laughing if I was you Loki."

"Why? The large and mighty All-Father finally has the God of Mischief, ' _who has caused chaos and distress to all of Midgard and Asgard. And had also broken numerous Asgardian laws and performed a high level of treason.'_ And you sentence me to Midgard?" Loki said in a mockingly way. After all he was a God. A person that was higher than a mere mortal.

"Yes, I'm sending you to Midgard." Odin said as he walked around Loki. "Without your power and magic. You will be expected to live among the Midgardians as they would normally."

Loki just stared at Odin in a way that he thought he was joking. He couldn't possibly make him go and live among the Midgardians, as an equal. He was expected to fit in with everyone, made to live a 'normal' life, made to live without his powers and magic. It was going to be harder to fit in, as everyone in the world had known that had failed of taking over New York City. He was going to be hated as he walked down the street. He didn't even know where he was going to stay on Midgard.

"What and while I'm away rotting on Midgard, you'll make Thor king?" Loki questioned Odin; out of everyone in all of the Nine Realms he did not what Thor to be King of Asgard. Odin didn't say anything; he just walked away towards the throne. Odin did not want to have this conversation with Loki.

"Guards!" Odin called. He wanted Loki out of his face and in the dungeons while he tried to find the perfect place to send Loki on his banishment. Odin didn't want a place that was over populated, more like a small village.

What Odin didn't realise is what was going to happen once he was going to take away Loki's power or magic.

* * *

It was now night time in Asgard and most people were asleep. Frigga on the other hand was not. She carefully climbed out of bed and hoped to not wake up Odin. She grabbed her robe on the back of a chair and walked put into one of the many hallways. Most people would get lost roaming around the Asgardian palace. But Frigga; knew exactly where she was going. She was going down to the dungeons to see Loki. Now Odin had forbidden everyone from seeing Loki. Frigga had a few terms and loop-holes that Loki should know about his banishment.

Frigga stuck to the shadows when walking down to the dungeons, if she was spotted she would been taken by the guards back to her sleeping quarters, and then Odin would most defiantly find out about it and then she would be confined to her study for most of the time.

Slipping past another guard, Frigga didn't make a sound. She finally made to the dungeons and climbed the stairs down into the dungeons. The smell wasn't take much pleasant, but Frigga carried on.

"Loki." She whispered as she made her way to Loki's cell. Loki didn't move. It seemed like he was asleep. "Loki." She said once again but just a little bit louder. Loki just simply turned around in his sleep. "Loki!" She called out and he slowly started to wake up. As did most of the occupants surrounding him. Frigga muttered a quick spell and they were all back to sleep.

"Mother?" Loki said as he heard her voice. He sat up slowly in bed and walked over to where Frigga was. His vision cleared and he saw his mother right in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Look," Frigga said with a sigh. "There isn't much time before your father wakes up and starts to look for me." Frigga explained.

"He's not my father!" Loki exclaimed in a shushed voice. Yes, there was a time where he looked to Odin as a father and Thor as a brother. But times change and he didn't like to call either of them father or brother.

"Then am I not your mother." Frigga said sadly. Loki started to feel guilty.

"Mother I did-"

"That doesn't matter." Frigga said cutting of Loki quickly. "There is a away that you can get back to Asgard." Frigga stated.

"How? I'm banished." Loki questioned.

"Odin probably didn't tell you, but if you change your ways in ten years that you are there, you can return back to Asgard with you magic and powers." Frigga said. She knew this because she pleaded for Loki's innocence and it was written on the document in something as the Midgardians call a 'fine print'.

"What am I suppose to change? People cannot change who they are mother." Loki said. He couldn't change who he is. He could only accept that he was now a monster and has been a relic of Odin's since he had first step foot on Asgard.

"I believe in you Loki." Frigga said as she started to walk back.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I do have a feeling that a story like this has been written already, but this is my spin on it. It is going to closely resemble the plot line of the fairytale 'Beauty and the Beast'. This story is a complete AU. It is post-Avengers. I really hope that you enjoy this story and review._

* * *

 ** _[Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with marvel. All of the rights to the characters belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is my OC's and the plot]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTY** _ **AND THE FROST GIANT**_

 ** _After Loki's failed attempt to take over Earth, Odin has decided to strip of his magic, god status and had sent him to live on Midgard. The thing is that he has to change his ways before he can come back to Asgard. But with only ten years to complete his task will he be able to do it?_**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Banished_

Loki stayed in the dungeons for a further week until it was time for his banishment. Most if not all of Asgard came to see the Prince off.

It was early in the morning when Odin sent for the guards to get Loki. Odin wanted to get it over and done with so he doesn't have to see Frigga in anymore pain than she is already in. Frigga is upset that to think her son, the boy she had raised since he was a little baby, was getting banished. Wouldn't every mother get emotional? You've raised a kid that had spent at over or under nine months in your womb, or in Loki's case, without a family to love him. Odin, Frigga and Thor were his family.

Throughout his childhood, Loki felt different. Frigga and Thor welcomed into the family with welcome arms, Odin on the other hand was cold, and in Loki's eyes didn't love him as much as Thor. It was a pain that he never had felt before and he felt constantly through his childhood. All young Loki wanted is the same approval that Thor got when he did well at warrior training. You could say it was Odin actions that moulded Loki into the man (or monster) that he is today. There was a time where Loki wanted to be the monster that young children feared before they fell asleep. But that dream changed after he came into Asgard and his mother was ashamed. It was like a punch in the gut. The one important person in his life thought that he was a monster and she was ashamed of the person that he had became.

Soon there was a barreling sound that echoed throughout the dungeons. Loki sat up and out of his chair that he was currently sitting in. Soon his 'brother' Thor walks up to the cell with a small group of guards.

"Brother, it is almost time for your banishment." Thor said as two guards opened his cell. Loki stood up and walked out of the cell. He didn't say anything to Thor he just stood there looking at him. Thor didn't say anything either he just carried on staring into his brother's eyes. After shaking his head Thor turned around and started to walk out of the dungeons. "Come Loki." Was the only thing that was said.

* * *

The whole of Agard gathered in the Room of Ceremonies. A place where people get married, punished and where important announcements take place. The room had numerous windows allowing the room to be bathed in natural light. There was also rows and rows of chairs. There was also a large set of stairs that makes the way up where the nobles, royal family and other important people sit. This is the first time that Loki had been below the stairs. Below Thor. Below Odin.

Loki started to remember when Thor had gotten banished. He envied Thor. His banishment wasn't front of the whole kingdom. It proves that fact that Thor had always been the favourite child.

As the Room of Ceremonies came closer, Loki became more nervous. He didn't know how the kingdom was going react. Most people on Asgard haven't heard of his attempt to take over Midgard. Most people knew didn't know he was alive. Most people thought he was still dead. But Loki figured that Odin had already told the Asgardians what he had done on Midgard.

There wasn't many people walking around the halls of the Asgardian palace, if there was a person it was either a guard or a servant. Loki knew that the when the commoners (as he likes to call them) will come through a different entrance into the palace. They would walk through the front doors and then take a left, before they walk down a hallway and end up in a courtyard and then take another left and then they end up in the Room of Ceremonies.

It wasn't long before the room was filled up. There was many people there. After everyone was seated then they stood for the arrivals of the nobles. Their seats were put off to the side, they made their seats and then they stood.

"Presenting, his Royal Highness, Prince Thor!" An announcer boomed throughout the room. Thor soon followed and stood where he was going to be seated. Thor was going to sit down once Odin and Frigga came to their seats. "Presenting. their Royal Majesties, King Odin the All-Father and Queen Frigga." The announcer once again boomed through the room. And then Odin and Frigga walked through into the room and stood by their chairs. Odin then a gave a gesture for everyone to sit down.

Odin stood up and started to give a speech. Loki stood outside of the room and in the main corridor to the Room of Ceremonies. He smirked and wondered what Odin would say.

"Welcome everyone!" Odin called. His voice rang out, bouncing off the walls of the room. "Today, for some, is going to be a day of sadness. Others, a day where justice is served!" Odin said across the room.

Loki knew that the first sentence was mainly aimed towards his mother, Frigga.

"Loki Laufeyson, please come forward." Odin asked of Loki.

Loki complied and started to walk down the pathway down the centre that was cleared of all chairs. As Loki got closer to the bottom of the stairs, people started to look at him, scared. _'Like the monster I am.'_ Loki thought bitterly to himself. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Loki knelt down to Odin, as he bows his head in the process. _'This is what Odin has been waiting for.'_ Loki once again thought bitterly to himself, the time that he came officially disown him as his son in front of the whole kingdom.

"Loki Laufeyson!" Odin boomed once again. "You have made countless offences towards the Midgardian homeland and towards the Asgardian laws!" Odin said addressing the trouble that Loki was in. "As well as treason against the royal crown!" Odin said.

None of this was new to Loki. Loki just wanted to get away from Asgard as soon as possible. Away from Thor. Away from Odin.

"All of these are punishable by death or banishment!" Odin said explaining the consequences of Loki's actions.

This was to more so insure that no one breaks any rules or laws, scaring them from doing anything.

"Loki is going to be banished from Asgard, to Midgard, without his magic or powers." Odin said explaining the full extent to what seemed like Loki's life long punishment.

Odin raised his staff, in preparation of taking away Loki's own powers. Loki remained kneeling, he knew well enough not do anything unless the All-Father told you. I was a trick Loki had learnt after watching countless executions and other punishments. Odin would often get angry and tiresome if people didn't obey his commands. And though Loki didn't like listening to Odin in the first place this would be one (if not the only time) that he would actually listen and try and not make any smart remarks towards to Odin.

"By the power invested in myself, I remove all magic and power away from Loki Laufeyson!" Odin bellowed as he pointed his staff down to Loki.

Loki continued to kneel below Odin, he flinched ever slightly when he heard Odin take away his powers away from him. Loki saw a golden light before, he felt like everything was being drained away from him. All the power and magic that he possessed had, gone. And then he would be banished to a realm where everyone hates him. As the magic disappeared he felt himself grow a little taller, and felt the room grow a little hotter than he had originally thought. Loki hadn't had this feeling since he had discovered his true heritage, that his actual father was the King of Frost Giants. With that thought Loki's eyes snapped opened and he looked at his now blue skin. He heard everyone around him start to scream and get up and run away in panic. Another truth slammed into Loki, what he thought he was had been a complete illusion, something he was infamously famous for when he was the God of Mischief, not the big, scary and ugly Frost Giant that he was before everyone.

Loki had the concealment of magic to hide what he truly looked like to the Kingdom, Odin, Thor and his mother, Frigga. Not many people knew the ex-prince of Asgard was actually a Frost Giant, and another relic to Odin, a bargaining chip to the Frost Giants. Perhaps Loki was better off as a runt of a Frost Giant than a real actual person. Either lives gave him abandonment.

* * *

On the other hand, Frigga had completely forgot that it was the magic that Loki used to possessed was the concealment that hid his Frost Giant heritage. Something she knew that Loki had been ashamed of since his brief small 'rein' over Asgard when Odin was in Odinsleep and Thor was banished to Midgard.

She knew it was now that Loki would never forgive Odin. There was a little possibility that an hour ago that Loki would of forgiven Odin, but know what was ever left of a relationship between Loki and Odin was gone. Loki would never trust Odin again. Frigga sighed at a thought: _'My poor Loki, probably will never make it off Midgard and back home.'_ Frigga thought this because since Loki won't forgive Odin and start to change his ways he would be stuck on Midgard because he hadn't finished the task in ten years. It was going to be painful for Frigga to watch one of her sons struggle to live on Midgard, as there is no one there who likes him after his failed attempt to take over what the Midgardians call New York City.

The daze that Frigga was in snapped. As she heard Odin make his what down the stairs and down towards Loki. She held her breath as she watched Odin and Loki interact.

"You knew." Loki said accusingly as he stood up and looked Odin in the eye and pointed a finger at him. "You knew that I would become this... _this monster_ in front of everyone!"

Odin didn't say anything he sorta knew what was going to happen when he took away Loki's power. But like everyone he forgot. He had seen Loki's face for too long to even remember that he was a Frost Giant. That is were everything turned to the worst. Loki stood up to his full height and he was indeed taller than Odin. Loki tried to be intimidating as he towered over Odin and looked down upon him. Frigga held a gasp as Loki raised his hand. Many of the remaining people thought that Loki was going to hit Odin, but he didn't. Instead he placed his hand on Odin's bare arm. Odin gave a cry in pain as the coldness from Loki's hand was actually burning him. Loki removed his hand and got up and ran. Away from everything and everyone. He never looked back to the palace.

Loki made his way onto the Rainbow Bridge and started to run to the Bidfrost. When he arrived at the Bidfrost, Loki knocked out Hemidall before he opened the portal, Loki didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to be away from here. Loki turned as he heard a great big thump. Behind him was Thor.

"Look, brother." Thor said carefully making his way over to Loki.

"I'm not your brother." Loki spat at Thor.

"We can go back to the palace and reason with the High Court and father." Thor pleaded with Loki. Thor didn't want his brother to go, not again.

Loki turned and gave a longing look at Thor. "Could you tell mother, no, I mean Frigga goodbye and I'm sorry."

"Loki you can tell her yourself if you come with me." Thor said still pleading with him, in hopes to change his mind.

"I'm sorry." Loki said before he jumped into the portal and went away.

Thor stood there and looked at where his brother just had been moments ago. Respecting his brothers final wishes he made his way back to palace to give Frigga some bad news.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _Here is the second chapter! I hope that this chapter was alright. I didn't know what process they actually go through on Asgard, so I made it up. There are bound to be some spelling and grammatical errors in here as I am writing this just before I leave to go on Christmas holiday! I hope to have another update within a weeks time!_

 _I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas an Happy Holidays!_

 _-Ashley_


	3. Chapter 3

**BEAUTY** _ **AND THE FROST GIANT**_

 ** _After Loki's failed attempt to take over Earth, Odin has decided to strip of his magic, god status and had sent him to live on Midgard. The thing is that he has to change his ways before he can come back to Asgard. But with only ten years to complete his task will he be able to do it?_**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: A Whole New World_

* * *

When Loki arrived in Midgard it was dark and raining. Loki would've said that it was cold but that would've meant that he was lying, as he cannot felt the cold like a normal Asgardian or human being. The surroundings that Loki has saw made him believe that he was in a mountain forest. The place seemed like it was miles from civilization, the way that Loki liked it. That meant that no one can see the monster that he has now become.

Stumbling his way through the forest Loki made his way to a clearing. Loki sighed. With his limited knowledge on where he was he could been walking in circles for all he knew. He wanted a place that was able to provide him with shelter away from the harsh storm above. With no other way to find shelter Loki decided to climb a tree to get his bearings. He found the tallest pine tree and started to climb up. As he climbed higher into the tree he started to thank Thor with all of the times that they would play in the forest just past the village. Loki made his way to the top and saw a village just below the forest and then a castle upon the hill.

To Loki the castle looked like it hadn't been used in years, the ivy growing up the side of the tallest tower made it clear that the castle was most likely not in any use at all. That was the perfect place for Loki to hide. In a castle above a small village that the people living there wouldn't understand the difference between himself and Odin. It was purely perfect! The castle looked like it was in pretty good shape. Besides the plants growing up the side of the castle it looked exactly how it would of been when it was first built.

Loki carefully made his way down from the tree and onto the forest floor. he only had one destination in his mind, the castle. As he made his way down the mountain, every twig snapped underneath his weight and the rain fell lightly on his shoulders. He was nearing the end of the forest, Loki picked up his pace and started to run. He didn't want anyone to see him. But he wasn't that concerned, it was raining so everyone should be safe inside, out of the rain. It was also easier as it was the middle of the night, so everyone should also be asleep in their beds, without a worry in the world as the ex-prince of Asgard fled to a castle upon a hill.

* * *

The rain pelted down on the roof of the castle as Loki made his way in through what was known to him as a back door. He walked through the kitchens, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway and through a door to end up in the front foyer of the castle. Loki gasped and looked around the castle in wonder at the marble staircase ascending on either side of what Loki thought was the front door. Before it had a balcony that looked down onto the foyer. Loki imagined the people that used to own this magnificent castle standing on the balcony looking at all of the guess that were coming in for something like a ball or gala.

Loki walked up the stairs and down a wing of the castle. He came to a bigger hall, with Loki's knowledge of palaces and castles he realised that this is indeed the throne room. In a way this instantly became Loki's least favourite room of the whole castle. The room itself had many arches around the room, with a strong gold and blue theme of colours running throughout the room. It had many pictures that were painted onto the wall, there was a mosaic of tiles beneath Loki's feet. He looked straight ahead and saw a set of stairs leading up to where the throne stood. Loki just stood there and stared at it. There was no real point for him to be in this room, so he left.

He walked through another hall, and then into another hallway. There were many rooms: an anteroom, a dining room, a bedroom, an oratory, a dressing room, a salon, a grotto that lead out onto a conservatory, a study, another anteroom and a passageway that Loki didn't know where it lead to. Loki continued to take in the rooms. There was no expenses spared with the furniture and decorations that were in every room.

The rooms in Asgard were different. In every room there were paintings, pictures and other decorations, but nothing that was in the castle he was in now. After living in a royal family, Loki understood fine artwork when he saw it, but most of the pictures that were painted onto the wall he found overwhelming. It was fair to say that the multiple combination of different colours in a small space was overpowering. Though it was only midday when Loki left Asgard, he wasn't in anyway hungry. A grandfather clock in the corner started to dong. Loki walked over to see that time was three in the morning. If Loki was going to live here permanently, he would have to adjust to the time difference of the area. Loki sighed and walked into the bedroom. There was only a king single bed in the corner, but that didn't bother Loki. Maybe, just maybe, during Loki's time on earth he will understand what it is like to be forgiving, caring and show selflessness towards everyone and everything he does.

* * *

In the morning the storm had stopped and Loki could hear the sounds of the birds chirping and singing songs to each other in the fresh morning sun. For one of the rare times, Loki felt like he was at peace. Content with his punishment, there were no rules, no Thor and most definitely no Odin. This made Loki calm. His days were now full of time for himself and not thinking about the ever longing crave of power. Sure there was still a little burn for the want of power, no matter how Loki could try, he won't be able to change that. The burn for power is comforting towards Loki, or used to be.

Loki rolled out of the bed and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen, he was hungry and expected there to be a plate with marmalade toast and a refreshing tea to go with it. When he finally walked into the kitchen he was greeted with the fact that he was all alone and he didn't have anyone else with him. Loki sighed, there was bound to be no food in any of the cellars and he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

He walked into the library and pulled down a book to read. Hours had passed and Loki was still sitting in the chair reading a book. It was quite interesting. It wasn't until the sun had hidden itself on the other side of the castle that Loki finally realised how long he had been in the room reading this book. Loki sighed and put the book on the side table that was next to the couch that he was sitting on. Loki lied back down and started to feel sleepy and fell right asleep in the library.

After his nap, Loki walked into the study and saw a cupboard and opened the door. There were multiple scrolls sitting on shelves in the cupboard. He picked up the top scroll and started to read it.

' _THE APPROVAL OF THE NEW SCHOOL HOUSE:_

 _Students and teachers request a new school house to be built. This is because their current school house is unstable for people to work and learn in. There has also been many complaints from the parents explaining that they have to make more trips to the local healer as their children are getting sicknesses from the cold and damp-'_

Loki put the scroll down after not even reading the first paragraph. He skipped to the end to see that the king had indeed signed the document allowing the construction to go forward. Loki read through some more scrolls, some of the content was missing as moths and mice had gotten to the scroll had had eaten some of the paper away. Loki had learnt from the scrolls and other documents that the king was a very forgiving, caring and giving person. It seemed like he lead his kingdom with kindness and wisdom. Loki knew that he would of never lead a kingdom like that, he would of liked to be very controlling and would not approve of the many things that this king had approved of. Like a villagers ball every season to celebrate the successes of the village, Loki wouldn't even allow a commoner inside a beautiful castle like this one. This was where the pervious king of this castle and Loki were different. The old king was wise and deeply cared for the well-being of the kingdom. Whereas Loki couldn't care less about the kingdom. What Loki didn't realise that if he had followed in the old king's footsteps he would have been off Migard faster.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _Like I said another chapter is here! I've also decided to create a series of un-linked stories called Fairytale Twists. What this is a series of books that a Marvel character is paired with one of mine OC's. These stories are going to follow a fairytale storyline. For example Beauty and the Frost Giant closely resembles the plot of Beauty and the Beast. I am very excited for this series!_

 _I hoped that you had an enjoyable holiday!_

 _-Ashley_

 _P.S: The castle used in this book is called Neuschwanstein. Which is a beautiful castle in Germany. I also do not own that castle, but would really like to visit someday._


	4. Chapter 4

**BEAUTY** **AND THE FROST GIANT**

 ** _After Loki's failed attempt to take over Earth, Odin has decided to strip of his magic, god status and had sent him to live on Midgard. The thing is that he has to change his ways before he can come back to Asgard. But with only ten years to complete his task will he be able to do it?_**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Book Shop_

* * *

 **NINE YEARS LATER**

In the nine years that Loki had been in Midgard, Loki returned the inside of the castle to its former glory as a few rooms need a refurb. Loki was still surprised that SHIELD hadn't been on his case yet after the opening of Bifrost. He just figured that Thor had let SHIELD know that he was powerlessly stranded on Midgard. Loki thinks that if Thor did tell them that he was still being monitored. Frigga was the most distort to find out her son hadn't been eating, so with a little bit of arguing with Odin and stating that Loki's time in Midgard was to allow him to change, Frigga was able to send a small group of maids and servants to attend to Loki's needs. There was a catch, they could never speak. Odin had also cast a spell on the servants that went down that they could not speak to anyone, they would be able to speak once Loki had 'broken the curse' and was able to return back to Asgard.

Loki's days mostly consisted of him sitting down and reading the many books held in all four of the libraries in the castle. Occasionally he would sent a servant down with a few dollars to the local bookshop so he could have a new book. Loki's particular favourite book series was the Lord of the Rings trilogy. He didn't really understand why he had liked that book series, but the whole series did remind him of his old 'home', Asgard. I would of been a lie if Loki said that he didn't miss Asgard. He didn't miss the whole place, it was more like he misses certain elements that he didn't have on Midgard.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, a new girl called Samantha had moved into the flat above the book shop with her father and younger brother. She had brought the bookshop below as well. It was an all-new experience for Samantha and her family. Sure England was cold, but living in an alpine-like environment was hard. It was more or less the fact that there winter wardrobe became their only wardrobe, all of the shorts and singlets were replaced with pants and long-sleeved shirts. Flip-flops were replaced with boots and fluffy socks. It was a huge change but Samantha and her family adjusted nicely.

The reason that Samantha's family had moved was because her mother had died and her father just wanted a new place to live and stay. It was like a new start. Her father had gotten a job at the local livestock care centre. It was a place where her father would look after and care for animals before selling them onto good owners. Her younger brother, Toby, attended the local school. It was a small school of only fifty children; it made it harder for the teachers to teach everyone as there were only two classes, there had been talk of adding in an extra class, but there was nobody that had the qualifications to teach. Samantha worked at the book shop below the flat that her family owned. Samantha had always had a strong love for books, she was the president of the book club at high school, this made her perfect for the job to sell books as she had read most books, she had also read most of the books that they had to offer in the bookstore as they only got new shipment of books every three months. Samantha was twenty-three and still lived with her father, but she felt like she couldn't leave her father and brother after all they had been through.

* * *

It was late morning and Samantha was sitting by the counter in the bookstore. The day had been particularly cold so Samantha had layered up her clothes and had a hot chocolate in hand. Samantha had been reading her tattered copy of _'Pride and Prejudice'_ when a strange man walked into the shop. When the door opened Samantha got a blast of cold air as the warm air darted out of the shop. The man was old and walked over with a hunch and an old wooden cane.

"Hello Sir," Samantha said as she got up from her chair and walked over to the man. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um, yes. I'm looking for a book." The old man said as he walked over towards Samantha. As he came closer to Samantha, she noticed all of the grey hair on top of his head and over his chin.

"There are many books here." Samantha said gesturing to the shelves filled of books. "What did you have in mind?" Samantha questioned and looked at the old man curiously.

"I was wanting a book that was about the local myths and legends." The old man said as he looked closer at the books on the shelves to his left.

"Ah, I think we have a book like that." Samantha said as she tried to look for a book that would have myths and legends.

The truth was that Samantha knew that they had a book like that. It was one of the books that were originally in the store when her family had brought the shop. They tried to sell the book but it was never sold. So they hid it in the back corner. It was the one book that Samantha hadn't read. The book was old and looked as old as the castle high on the hill. The book was green and had patterns on it; it was also very thick and heavy. Samantha made her way into the back corner of the shop and grabs the book and carried with two hands back the old man.

"Here," Samantha said as she placed the book on a table by the old man. "Is this the book you're looking for?"

"Oh yes! This is the very book that I have been looking for." The old man said after he had turned around to the table that Samantha had put the book on.

"I haven't read it personally, but I'm sure that it has a lot of myths that you could enjoy." Samantha said in hopes for the man to buy the book.

"My dear haven't you read this book?" The old man exclaimed it was like the man was saying that Samantha hadn't heard of Harry Potter.

"No I'm sorry," Samantha said with her head down.

"I really recommend that you read some of these myths." The old man said opening the book. "You can take some of these as lessons. That was why they made myths and legends. To send a message, things like 'slow and steady wins the race' and 'what goes around, comes around'." The old man explained. "I tell you what!" The old man said to Samantha.

"What?" She asked completely confused of the situation.

"You read this book, and then tell me what you think." He said pausing slightly. "And I will come and buy the book off you." He finished. The old man knew that the young girl in front of him would like the book gone, and he would like her complete and utter opinion for whether or not it was a good book.

"Alright, I suppose." Samantha said unsure of herself. She really wanted the book to be gone, so hard is it to read a few stories?

"That's the spirit!" The old man said. "I will see you in a few weeks, bye." And with that the old man walked out of the shop.

Samantha was completely confused, but if she wanted to sell the book and wanted to fill the old man's wishes she would read the book. Samantha glanced at her watch and realised that she need to get her father's lunch ready, as he will be finished his morning shift and was going on his lunch break soon. Samantha darted upstairs and poured some pumpkin soup from last night into three different flasks and grabbed three buns. Samantha would normally have lunch with her father and on her way over to her father's work she would drop off some lunch for Toby. She piled everything into a basket and put at tea towel over the lunch inside. Samantha made her way downstairs and grabbed her jacket from behind the counter and grabbed the keys at the same time, she also wrote a quick note saying that she would be back in an hour and stuck it to the door. She put on her coat and beanie and grabbed the basket and keys and walked out of the shop into the cold streets. She locked the door behind her and left to see her brother.

She made a quick stop into the school and gave Toby his lunch and told him that he will need to heat it up in the microwave before eating it then left. On the way the way to her father's work she saw to little kid rummaging through the bin trying to find something to eat. There were limited jobs in the village, so there were a lot of people without jobs that had children. A few of the children would often go without food for two weeks before something got put on the table for them, and even then it was main scraps from the local diner or café. Samantha felt sorry for the younger kids and approached them. She reached into her basket and gave them her potion of soup and bun. The kids were reluctant at first but soon grabbed the bun and soup and ate quickly. The kids looked at Samantha and expected more food.

"I'm sorry, that was all I had." Samantha said sadly.

"It's okay." The eldest of the kids said to Samantha and offered a small smile.

"Alright." Samantha said unsure of herself as she got up off the pavement and the kids gave her flask back. "Bye." She waved.

"Bye!" The kids said waving back at Samantha. It made her smile and lifted her spirits up before she went to see her father.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _Hey! I have an un-expected update for you! For the next month the updates may be more regular as I'm off school until the end of January! I have also introduced some new people! I do feel like that I am dragging out the start of the book... What are your opinions? Should I go fast? Let me know! Who has seen the trailer for Captain America: Civil War? It looks so great I am very excited for this and there is going to be a lot of Bucky! (My favourite character!) I am also excited for the Batman Vs. Superman movie as well! There are going to be some great movies next year! _

_I hope you have a great New Year!_

 _-Ashley_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: 'Little Snowflake'_

* * *

Samantha made her way to her father's work. It had just started to snow. The fresh powder-like solid fell to the ground and started to blanket the ground. A cool and crisp wind blew at Samantha. Samantha pulled her coat around her tighter. She sighed in of relief when she saw her father's work. It meant that now she could get out of the freezing cold and into a place that is warm. She walked to the front door and knocked, her father's work mate Bill answered and let her in. Her father saw her and then greeted her with warm arms and have her a hug.

"How's my little snowflake?" Her father asked her. It was nickname she had gotten when she was six and was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

"Cold." Samantha said honestly and shivered. Her father saw this and gave her another hug. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"Go sit by the fire and I'll get our lunch ready." Her father said as he pointed towards the fireplace that was burning a blaze.

Samantha walked there and sat on the chair that was closest to the fire. She took of her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. She looked around her father's lunch break room. Nothing much has changed in the three years that he had worked there. There was a new rug on the floor and a new couch. Besides that, nothing had changed. The lunch break room was like a little granny flat that was the closest to the town.

Soon Samantha's father came back with a bowl of hot soup and bread. The pumpkin soup from the night before smelt delicious. Samantha's stomach growled in anticipation for the pumpkin soup. That was before she realised that she had given away her portion of soup. Though she was hungry at that very moment, she would not take back what she had just done. She is always able to walk back home and prepare something else for lunch.

"I noticed that there was only one flask." Her father said as he placed a tray down that had one bowl of soup and one plate with buns on it.

"I wasn't that entirely hungry," Samantha lied. "I had a late breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast." Samantha tried to make the lie seem more believable.

"Are you sure? I can always give you some of mine." Her father explained. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew that if she took her father's lunch that he wouldn't have eaten anything until he had gotten home.

"Positive," Samantha said before there was a pause. "I should be heading home now. I need to watch the shop."

Samantha got up off the chair and hugged her father before she shrugged on her jacket and headed out the door. It was still quite cold but Samantha felt a lot warmer due to the fact that she had been sitting by the fire at her father's work. As Samantha had gotten a block away from the bookstore it started to snow more. It wasn't heavy; it was a light sprinkling, like when you top chocolate brownies with icing sugar. The very thought of food made Samantha even more hungry than she was already was. So she picked up her pace until she had made it into the bookstore. She fumbled for the keys that were in her pocket so she could unlock the door and go inside. She had wondered about taking down the sign that said _'back in an hour'_ but she didn't because she was beyond the point of being hungry.

* * *

After a satisfying lunch of an egg and ham sandwich Samantha made her way down to the store to see if any customers would come into the store. Nobody came for the rest of the day. It was probably because it was beyond freezing outside and not many people would want to walk out in the cold conditions. In a normal town or village, there would be a car of some description, whether a doctor or a teacher owned one, but there was no car in the small village. The only way in or out was horseback. This was because the village was an alpine village and the dirt road to the next town below was too steep for a car to drive up, as well as being quite windy. The town below had cars that would take you to the bigger town at the base of the mountain. But it was rare for someone to go down that far down the mountain.

After waiting for hours her brother finally came home. He was frozen stiff, so Samantha made him a hot chocolate and told him to sit by the fire to try and start to warm up. Samantha decided that there was going to be no one that would come into the store so she closed it up early.

Samantha made her way upstairs and into the flat above the bookstore and asked her brother if he needed any help with his homework. He told her that he was having trouble with the history of the Monarchs of England. Most of the kids at the school thought that Toby would know about the Monarchs of England. The truth was that when Toby left school in England he wasn't old enough to learn about the history yet.

"Who came first?" Toby asked his older sister.

"Out of what?" Samantha replied.

"Queen Elizabeth I or Queen Mary I?" Toby asked once again, as he was having trouble with his timeline.

"Queen Mary I was before Queen Elizabeth I." Samantha explained as she learnt all of this when she was the age of 13.

The afternoon carried on similar to the conversation that she just had with Toby. Toby would ask her something and then Samantha would answer or give him hints to the answer, so he can learn for himself. Samantha was half way through the _Pride and Prejudice_ when her father came home after work. She heard the front door of the store open but she wasn't afraid because she knew that only her father had the other set of keys for the bookstore and house. It was normal for her father to leave out the backdoor when he was going to work, but when he came home he went through the front door because Samantha normally had the shop open and Toby working on his homework in the corner.

"Hi dad!" Toby called out to his father across the open-plan room.

"Hi Toby!" Their father returned in the same way as Toby. Theirfather made it across the room to see Toby and gave him a big hug once he had reached Toby. "What are you doing son?"

"I'm writing out a timeline of the kings and queens of England." Toby replied.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Their father replied to Toby in excitement, it was the way to encourage Toby, as he would put extra work into anything if people paid interest for what he was doing.

Dinner was a normal affair with a roast chicken for lunch that Samantha would make chicken sandwiches with the leftovers from the roast. After biding her father and brother goodnight as they played a game of chess, she made her way into her bedroom.

Samantha's bedroom was far from a royal suite, but it had a bed, set of draws, desk and a bookshelf. The bookshelf was Samantha's favourite thing in her room. It had countless books on it. It had everything from classics to modern teen-romances. Samantha places her current book that she was reading on her bedside table and got ready for bed. Once she was ready she closed the blind and turned on her table lamp, then after picking up her book to read. Samantha soon gets lost in the pages of the book she was reading.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **I do believe that this might be the shortest chapter. The next chapter could be and might be one of the longest chapters so far. I'm sorry for no updates as I was away for a week and didn't have access to a computer, but I did have my phone with me and downloaded and wrote most of this chapter in Google Docs. I've decided that I'm going to make weekly updates. So (hopefully) every Friday or Saturday there should be an update! And a special shout out to** **Belco** **for reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Myths and Legends_

* * *

As Samantha awoke there were little tendrils of light streaming in through the cracks of her blinds. Samantha groaned as she saw the light, this means that she now has to get up, as she rolled over to check the time her father came and called out to her telling her that she has to at least get out of bed to watch Toby before he goes to school. Samantha complied and got out of bed. She checked her clock and just saw it was seven-thirty.

Her father leaves early in the morning, so he can be home earlier at night, as long he works a nine hour shift each day the boss, Mr. Peterson wouldn't mind. The rule about the time you get to work is before eight-thirty. This is easily done by most people at her father's work.

Samantha walked out to the living room to see Toby a video game on the Xbox that they had brought with them from England. The only way you could get a game console way up in the alpine village was if you got it from the town at the bottom of the mountain, most things had to be brought from the town at the bottom of the mountain. Samantha could never remember the name of the town at the bottom of the mountain because she wasn't too familiar with area, even though she had been living here for over three years. But in that three years she had made friends with some of the people in the village at her age, Michelle was by far her best friend. But the problem was Michelle's older brother, Harry. It seemed like Harry had a crush on Samantha, but Samantha never returned the feelings, the sad thing was the Harry never gave up until he got what he wanted.

Samantha watched her father run around the house getting the things he need for work, and put them all into the grey backpack that was sitting on the table in front of her. She smiled, it seemed like her father had finally recovered after the death of his wife, and was starting his new life. It was very nice to see that her father had adjusted to the new life he now had. It was all hard for them after the death of her mother. There were times that Samantha wanted more anything was to have her mother with her once again. Her mother could always make the grim of situations better; she saw the light in everyone. It didn't matter to her mother that a person committed a crime she had always seen the very best in everyone. It was a trait that Samantha had picked up, as well as a caring nature to everything and everyone.

"Bye Snowflake, bye Toby!" Her father called out.

"Bye dad." Toby said half-heartedly as he wanted to complete the level that he was on.

"Make sure you get to school on time Toby." Her father said giving Toby a pointed look. "Samantha you probably don't need to open the shop considering how much fresh powder is out there." Her father said referring to the snow that had fallen last night. "And you don't need to bring me lunch today."

"Okay dad." Samantha said as she watched her father walk down the stair and out the backdoor and on the path to work.

Samantha walked to the kitchen and turned on the kettle as she could have a hot beverage, after that she pulled out the toaster to have a piece of honey coated toast for breakfast. After she had her breakfast she quickly got ready. Once she had finished she looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock.

When half-past eight came her brother saved his game and turned off the XBox. "Bye." Toby said as he walked to pick up his green backpack for school.

"See ya later." Samantha said as she followed him down to the bookstore to open the front door for him. Samantha smiled at her younger brother and waved him off.

Samantha closed the door, when she had gone down to let Toby out she saw how much snow was on the ground and there was no way she could open shop. Most of the smart people were probably inside keeping warm and out of the cold. Deciding that her father was right Samantha didn't open the shop. Samantha was about to walk back upstairs when she saw the green leather book that the old man was going to buy off her yesterday. Samantha was humming and haring about taking the book upstairs to read. Her curiosity and promise to the old man got the best of her, so she took the book upstairs to read by the fire. The book was heavy and Samantha started to pant as she took the book up the stairs.

Once she was up the stairs she waddled towards the couches and dumped the book on the couch. She sighed in relief as she was not carrying the book anymore. Samantha plonked herself on the seat of the couch and lifted up the book onto her lap. Samantha looked closely on the cover of the book, there were patterns all over the front cover, and it gave the book and antique feel. This made Samantha nervous to open the front cover. She was scared to open the front cover and she slowly opened the book to see the front page was blank. She sighed and carried on to turning the pages. The next page had a dedication to it; _'To Timothy'_ was all it said. Samantha was confused who this 'Timothy' was but she wasn't really that concerned over the name. She turned the page once more to see _'CONTENTS'_ written on the top of the page. Samantha was even more confused, she had never heard of these myths and legends for all the time that she had lived here.

 _CONTENTS_

 _1\. Broceliande Forest_

 _2\. The Lorelei_

 _3\. Mariatrost Witch's Ride_

 _4\. The Golem of Prague_

 _5\. The Dragon of Krakow_

 _6\. Queen Katarina_

 _7\. Melusina_

 _8\. Five Fingered Mountain_

 _9\. The Prince of Greed_

Samantha's watchful eyes went down the page to see if there was a certain myth or legend that she wanted to read. There wasn't any that caught her eye as such, so she thought that a good place to start would be the top, 'Broceliande Forest'. She read through the story and found out it was about a wizard called Merlin and his lover Viviane. Merlin would return to Viviane in the forest of Broceliande after seeing King Arthur. Merlin eventually taught Viviane in the magical arts, that is when Viviane trapped Merlin in nine invisible rings (a prison of air); this was so Merlin could never leave Viviane ever again.

Samantha carried on throughout all of the legends and myths. Her favourite myth so far was _'Melusina'_ which was about a mermaid that fled away once she saw her husband watching her on the bath. Samantha looked over at the clock and saw it was three o'clock; she was so into the myths and legends that she didn't see the time fly. She looked at the next title in the book, _'The Prince of Giants_ '. Samantha didn't know what this once was about, from the title she could see that it was about a prince and giants. But it was three o'clock and Toby would be home soon. She needs to be ready, because on Friday nights her family goes to the tavern to have dinner together and mix and mingle with everyone in the town. It was the one night of the week that Samantha looks forward to because she can see her friend, Michelle.

"Sammy! I'm home!" Samantha heard Toby call out. Samantha hated the nickname Sammy, because it reminded her of old school and when she got teased for reading books.

"I'm up here!" Samantha called back down to her brother, which was down in the bookstore.

"Okay." Her brother replied as he started to walk up the stairs.

Toby walked up the stairs and looked at Samantha. He looked at her and sent her a face that said 'have you been sitting there all day?' Samantha rolled her eyes and put the book in her room on her bed. She made it back out to Toby and he was on the couch ready to play XBox. Samantha sighed they needed to get ready and Toby needed his homework before they go to the tavern to meet their father for dinner.

"Don't you have homework Toby?" Samantha asked her brother with a frown.

"No, it's Friday." Toby replied as he kept his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"So if I look in your bag there would be no homework?"

"Go." Toby said with a smirk. "Knock yourself out."

Samantha gave a glare at her brother and walked over to the bag. She opened the bag and it stunk, it smelt like rotten apples. But there was no homework. As Samantha walked back past Toby and into her bedroom Toby smirked and laughed at himself.

Samantha was annoyed at her younger brother, but what could she do? Samantha pulled the book onto her knees. Reading when she saw annoyed was a habit that she had gotten into, it was like when she was reading, she was in a whole different world. You could say that she was in the story, like observing what was actually happening with her own two eyes. She opened the book to where she was last at. She was at the last legend. The legend about the prince.

* * *

 _9\. The Prince of Greed_

 _There once was a prince. To most the prince was unnamed. To all the prince was greedy and selfish. He led his kingdom with arrogance and unfairity; most people were left for dead as he raised taxes and laid down the most unbearable laws that if you broke any of them they were punishable by death. But it wasn't all like that, no. There was once were the prince was nice and actually carried for people. Before the prince's rule, there was the wise old king who ruled over the kingdom. The old king led with wisdom and kindness. It wasn't until his untimely parting that things went airy. In his will he had left the title of king to his youngest son, the youngest prince. All the eldest brother was left with was a book. Outraged by his father's actions the eldest brother killed the younger brother and stated that being king was his birth right._

 _One night the eldest son was reading the book that his father had left for him. Once he had read the book he was even more outraged. His anger towards his father grew. Grew to unimaginable heights. He learnt why he wasn't left the throne. He was a spawn of his 'fathers' worst enemy. A person he learnt to despise and hate. His 'father' was going to use him as a bargaining chip for peace between the two different kingdoms. It started to all make sense now, he was different from everyone. His 'father' had a habit of giving him the cold shoulder and he could only go his 'mother' for comfort until she died._

 _Because of this the prince took his anger out on the village below the castle. The prince had no way of channelling that anger safely that was caused by his father. Everyone was soon living out of fair, following his orders out of fear. He had massive plans to take over the surrounding kingdoms and have the biggest empire in the world!_

 _The word was soon leaked out by a small group of maids that went to the village at nightfall to relay the message to as many villagers as they could. The villages didn't want anyone to suffer under the prince's unruly rein, so they gathered people from surrounding villages to dispose of the prince._

 _One night the villagers started to break into the castle. One of the surrounding villages offered their help by sending a witch with them, in hopes that she could dispose of the greed prince. But what the people didn't realise is that the witch's magic couldn't kill anyone, no matter who they are, or what crime they have committed._

 _So once they broken into the castle and into the chambers of the prince, they couldn't kill the prince. So instead the witch cast a spell on the prince into an ugly giant of sorts. And said afterwards "when a heart of gold, melts a heart of ice, the world will know peace." Soon they had boarded up the castle, so no one could get in._

 _Nobody knows if the prince is still there or not, but most people say they can still hear is anger from the small alpine village of Interlaken._

* * *

Samantha closed the book as she looked up to the castle through her window. She couldn't help but wonder of the legend was true. She hadn't read much on the villages history and was wondering what actually happened to the boarded up castle on the hill.

Samantha wasn't superstitious at all, but there was something that made her to believe in the legend. But there was logic in the way of everything. For starters there was the fact that the prince would of died without any food to eat and the hearing his anger was unheard of. She would lie in bed on late winter nights she couldn't hear anything but the snores of her father that slept down the hall.

She shook her head and carried on to get ready for dinner at the tavern.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Another day another chapter! I present with this weeks update! All of the legends are actual legends, if you search one of the legends you will probably get another sense for where the it is set! I know there hasn't been a lot of Loki in the recent chapters! But I assure that he will make an appearance in the next couple of chapters! On another note, I'm unsure for what the second genre that this book is I put hurt/comfort but now I think it's a drama, please leave me your suggestions! Also thank you to **KnightOwl247**_ _for reviewing!_

 _-Ashley_

 _ **[ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the legend or myths that are mentioned in this chapter and later chapters. The only 'legend' I own is 'The Prince of Greed']** _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven - The Tavern_

* * *

Samantha spent most of her time after she finished reading the book getting ready for going out to dinner. They weren't going to a five star restaurant; instead they were just going to a tavern. So Samantha only wore a pair of jeans and a thick maroon knitted jumper. It wasn't like she was going to 'dress to impress', if anything it would be the complete opposite. She didn't everyone looking at her, especially Harry.

Harry was Michelle's (older by a minute) twin brother. Ever since Samantha went over to Michelle's house, Harry would be there trying to win over Samantha's heart. At first it seemed like a little crush, but then it developed, for Harry at least. Samantha was scared for the amount of affection Harry was showing her and all in eight months of officially meeting each other. Samantha tried to ignore him but his actions became more forward and ruined any chance that Harry had with Samantha.

"Do you think Harry would be there?" Samantha called out to her brother as she was putting in an earring.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Toby replied. "Do you want him to be there?"

"God no!" Samantha exclaimed. "I was merely just seeing how prepared I have to be."

Samantha could swear that she heard her brother say something of the lines of: "sure you are." Most people in the village do believe that Harry and Samantha should be together. The very thought of being in the same room as him made her sick to her stomach. She just wanted to eat then leave; she wanted no funny business that she could regret.

Samantha spent the rest of her time standing in the middle of the living room yelling at her brother. Telling him to turn off the damn XBox and get ready otherwise he would be going in the clothes that he went to school in. After a few threats and arguments, Toby got off the XBox and walked to his room to get ready or at least tidy himself up a bit. There was an unforgivable stain on the front of Toby's shirt from the time when he squirted himself with tomato sauce. Moments later Toby walked out of his bedroom and into the lounge. He frowned at Samantha and sat back down on the couch and he picked out a DVD to watch to pass the time.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked her brother.

"Watching a movie."

"Why? We're going to leave in half an hour!"

"I'm not going to sit here doing nothing of thirty minutes!"

Samantha sighed and walked away from her brother.

* * *

After Samantha and her brother arrived at the tavern she spotted Michelle and started to walk towards her. The tavern was well-lit and gave a warm feeling. The tavern was separated into two sections. One section had tables and chairs and the other section had the bar. Most times when Samantha came here with her father they would normally have a pint of beer with his meal. But more recently her father had been having apple cider.

"Hey!" Michelle called out to Samantha.

"Hey!" Samantha replied with the same enthusiasm. "Heard anything yet?" Samantha said as she referred to the university application that Michelle had put through.

"No, but they said that a reply could take up to two weeks." Michelle said with a smile on her face.

"It seems so exciting!" Samantha exclaimed. She noticed Michelle's sad look on her face. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm extremely excited! It's just that I'm scared." Michelle confessed.

"Of what?" Samantha said. Sure living alone can be a bit intimidating, but wouldn't it be a great experience?

"Leaving," Michelle replied as she looked down upon the floorboards. "And living alone." She quickly added.

Samantha could he were she was coming from. Most people haven't left the village, as there is no need to. Needless to say, it was scary for Samantha when she had moved here. She had never left England before, she mostly stayed in her small hometown, Beverley in East Yorkshire. She had been to Cottingham and one of the airports so she could leave the country. Other than that, she hadn't moved around or gone to many places. University seemed like a whole new world miles away. Samantha didn't really have a career path in mind, but she still tried to pass school with the best marks possible just in case she changed her mind and decided to carry on to attend university.

"How are my two favourite girls?" Samantha heard Harry say behind her. It gave her the creeps.

"Good," Michelle said. "Before you came along." She quickly added on.

"Oh what a shame." Harry said sarcastically. "But I do make everything better." Harry smirked.

"Ha! You're dreaming." Michelle said.

Samantha decided to leave the twins alone and find her father and brother. She looked to see that her brother was with a few friends from school and decided to leave him for time being and to go and find her father. She walked around the tavern and was struggling to find her father. Ten minutes had past and she still hadn't found her father. Samantha was going to give up and find someone to help her to find her father, but then the door opened and hit the wall, a gust of cold air tumbled throughout the tavern. Most people stopped what they were doing to see who the new comer in the tavern was. Samantha sighed a sound of relief when she saw that it was her father that had come through the door.

"Sorry about that." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Everyone just simply shrugged their shoulders and carried with their own business.

"Daddy!" Samantha called out to her father and walked towards him at a quick pace. Her father frowned; she only called him 'daddy' when she was worried.

"What's the problem Snowflake?" He asked carefully.

"I thought something terrible happened to you!" Samantha exclaimed out loud and hugged her father.

"Sorry sweetie." He replied. "I had to fix a fence that broke up the hill."

* * *

Later in the night Samantha re-joined Michelle. At this time they would normally talk about the gossip of the town, but they couldn't. Mostly because there was nothing interested Samantha or Michelle, the other reason was because of Harry sitting in the chair behind them. The pair couldn't really talk about anything interesting with Harry behind them. So they resulted to something else. The pair started talking about their womanly problems. They had hoped that it would make Harry want to leave but they turned around to see that Harry actually was listening to music.

Michelle and Samantha sighed and shook their heads. They didn't like this. They had thought about moving but they couldn't most tables, couches and seats were taken. This was understandable, as most of the village came to the tavern on a Friday night. It was like a community get together. You didn't have to be invited, you just turned up. It was quick way to meet new people and make friends if you hadn't visited the town before. It was how Samantha's father got a job here in the first place. Her father met someone at the tavern that had a job going at his work and invited him over to see if it was for him and then the following week her father had a job.

"How chicken are you?" Harry said as he turned around and broke Samantha and Michelle out of their own thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?" Michelle said curiously and looked at her brother.

"Me and a group of friends are going to the castle." He simply replied.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** ** _Hi ya! I know this update is a little late and a little short! I had been at my grandparents since Sunday and I only got back on Thursday. I had been working through this chapter all the time I was there! I would like to know what you think about what is going to happen at the castle! Also a another thank you to mirabelle1980 for pointing out that I do have multiple grammar errors and I'm currently working on my grammar! I wouldn't mind a beta reader so if you know anyone that would like a challenge please tell me!_**

 ** _-Ashley_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight - Fright Night**_

* * *

After the twins had spent a lot of time arguing between each other, Michelle had decided that she was going to go up to the castle. Michelle left Samantha to her own opinion. But Michelle did spend some time trying to convince Samantha that it wasn't going to be all that bad. Samantha decided that it was time that she needed to let loose and be a normal young adult for once in her life, so she agreed.

A small group of five, including Samantha and Michelle started to make their way to the castle. They had stopped through the village stopping at multiple houses so they could dress warmly for their long walk up to the castle. According to some guy in the tavern he said that it was going to drop down to negative three degrees Celsius. The group didn't want to take any chances so they left soon after they had finished.

Samantha was worried about her father. Before they had left she had told her father that she had gone to Michelle's and was probably going to stay the night. Her father was fine with it. But her father didn't know that that she was going to go up to the castle.

The castle was a place that no one went to. Most people were scared what would be in there. According to the town's history no one had been in castle for over a century. There had been numerous times where people suggested opening the castle as a tourist attraction. That was quickly ruled out as someone had pointed out that the ride up here wasn't worth it. Before Samantha and her family came here there had been talk about turning the road up to the town, one that cars and buses can drive up. Everyone in the village was excited for the idea, but the district council said that it couldn't be done as there were more pressing issues to be solved.

Samantha was cold and pulled her snow jacket around herself tighter. Harry at the fro rod the group turned around and sensed how cold Samantha was and dropped back to the back to walk with her.

"Cold?" Harry smirked. He knew if he could play this right he might have a chance with Samantha.

"Just a little." Samantha said as she looked up to Harry.

Harry looked at her and noticed that her tip of her nose was turning red. He smiled to himself. To him, it seemed like the most beautiful person was next to him. Samantha saw that Harry was intently looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked curiously.

This snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "Yeah."

The pair continued to walk with the group. They looked ahead to see Michelle push one of Harry's friend into a pile of snow. The whole group laughed at the boy that was currently in the snow.

"Are you smelling the daisies, John?" Harry asked the boy that was in the snow.

"Ha, ha. Not funny Harry!" John replied as he gave Harry a sharp look.

"Ooo! I'm so scared!" Harry said with sarcasm. John simply glared at Harry. This made Harry laugh harder and walked past John and made no attempt to help John out of the snow.

After the pack of friends spent most of their time laughing all the way up the hill to castle, they instantly stopped when they came to the front gates. The big, old and rusty iron gates stood in their glory and were intimidating. Everyone held a look of fear on their faces. It was scary. Samantha had thought about running all the way back down the mountain, straight into bed and pulls the covers over her head. Samantha looked around and saw that the castle looked like it was in good shape even though it hadn't been lived in for over one-hundred year! Her eyes drifted to a sign that said: TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED. This made Samantha to shake. The castle was nowhere crumbling to pieces; instead it looked like what it could have looked like a century ago. Samantha realised that there might be a caretaker, or the more crazy side of her referred to the myth that she had read earlier that day. It made her scared beyond reason.

"Guys," Samantha said carefully.

"What?" Harry said as he normally spoke on behalf of the group.

"I think we should head back." Samantha said a little frightened.

"Are you chicken?" A boy that Samantha believed that was called Robert.

"No." Samantha quickly replied. "Just didn't you read the sign?" She said gesturing the sign next to her.

"So? What's the worst that can happen?" John said.

"Um, something, I don't know!" Samantha said defeated. "But how are we going to get in?"

"Simple." Harry said. "There is an opening in the fence."

Samantha looked over to where Harry was looking. Her shoulders dropped as she saw the big opening in the fence. She sighed and followed the group as they walked in through the opening. Samantha shivered in fear as she saw how big the castle was up in person.

Harry leaned over. "I'll protect you." He whispered into Samantha's ear. She didn't know what scared her more, the castle or how close Harry was.

Samantha sped up her pace to walk with Michelle. The group made it to what looked like the front door. Though most of the windows were either: boarded up, dirty or had curtains closed Michelle swore that she saw to things a light and someone looking down upon them. That sent unwelcoming chills down her back.

"Touch it." Harry whispered to Robert.

Robert nodded and started to take small steps towards the door. He was about to reach his ever so slightly shaking hand to the door knocker. When he heard a growl and an anger cry. The small group of friends turned around to run back through the gate and back down to the village. Samantha was frozen in fear on the doorstep. Harry saw this and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the front door step and back down to the fence. All of them made their trips through the opening quickly and ran down most of the hill.

Once they had made it back to the village they all ran into the tavern. The doors burst opened as the small clan of friends piled their way into the warm tavern. Everyone inside came to a stand-still, they all looked at the group of young adults with wide-eyes.

"What're ya making a fuss 'bout?" The bartender asked as he cleaned one of the mugs with a cloth.

"It w-was t-the prince!" John stuttered out. Everyone gave a collective gasp and looked at them with wide eyes.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves." One of the older men in the tavern said with a disapproving look. "You all know that you shouldn't go up there."

"Sorry Sir. It won't happen again." Harry muttered as he looked at the ground.

There was a silence in the pub. Samantha looked over Harry's shoulder to see that her father was giving her a very disappointed look at her. She couldn't believe it. She lowered herself from her father's glare. She wished she hadn't because she met the look of Toby. His look wasn't as bad as her fathers but it held a look of disbelief. It made her guilty beyond anything.

* * *

Loki looked out of the window as he saw a small group of people run away from the castle. It was really unfortunate timing. Loki was merely growling at and roaring about his banishment. He knew it was almost time. He saw it every day in an hourglass that Frigga had sent down with the servants. It was counting down the time left to redeem himself. Loki thought that him not snapping at a servant for something ridiculous was enough to set the record straight and send him back to Asgard and away from what felt like an eternal winter.

Loki walked back to his seat and continues to look out the window as he saw the small group of people retreat back into the forest.

"Serves them right." Loki mumbled out loud to himself. "Ungrateful little children disturbing my peace."

Just then a servant came in with a tray of tea. There was a tea pot made of fine china with a cup and saucer. The servant bowed down at Loki and placed the tray on the table next to him. Loki liked the fact the servants still bow to him. Even though he was banished, he was still a prince of Asgard. And he was of noble birth, just to (what was) Asgard's enemy. When the servants bow it also reminded him of what he used to have.

Loki quickly finished his tea and picked up the book he was reading before he had a little temper-tantrum. It was common for Loki to have little outbursts. The servants were scared at first but then they grew to get use to Loki's tantrums. The servants knew not to disturb Loki while he was having a temper-tantrum, the last time he hurt a servant was during a tantrum. It was just unlucky that the servant was in the same room as him. He had back handed the servant, if that wasn't bad, the servant had cold burn on the side of his face for a week.

Loki sighed and looked out of the window once more. He missed talking to people. He was afraid that when he would try and talk to someone that his speech wouldn't be right as he hadn't talked to anyone since he the same conversation with Thor on the bifrost. Sure he had attempted to talk to the servants, but they couldn't reply. Loki turned his head away from the window and focused on the book in front of him. He sighed and carried on from where he last left off.

It was too soon that he had finished the book. He wondered to what he claimed as his wing of the castle and walked through the little grotto and into the sunroom where he had is hourglass. He looked at it as he saw the sand drop through at an agonising slow pace. They had to be slow pace. Otherwise the sand in there wouldn't be enough to last ten years. It was a painful reminder that he had most completed his task and was never going to leave Midgard anytime soon.

Loki wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back to Asgard. He wouldn't be able to walk outside his bedroom without someone throwing him a look of horror for what he had done in both Asgard and on Midgard. Though he lived in most of his life in the shadow of Thor and was never really recognised for anything he didn't want to be recognised for his failure. He didn't even know if Asgard was still standing. For all he knew Asgard was now a pile of ash. _'With Thor on the throne of course he would of burnt it down to the ground.'_ He bitterly thought to himself. He still couldn't believe that Thor would be king while he was on a worthless rock! It angered to complete new means. He almost had another fit until he counted to ten and breathed in and out.

Loki came to the realisation that if he could prove something to Odin he might become king if Thor had refuse the job. There were many ways that he could prove Odin wrong. But the once was the most obvious was if Loki got off Midgard. If he got off Midgard before the year was out he would go back to Asgard as a 'changed' man. The every thought of him sitting on the throne and not Thor made him every happy. Every happy indeed.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Another week, another chapter! I'm starting school next week and the updates might not be every Friday, but I am going to try for at least one update a week! I'm betting that you were expecting something bigger than this for this chapter, and I'm sorry for false hope.I would like to thank_ _Roseflame Crystalheart_ _and Belco for reviewing! See ya next week! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Knock, Knock.**_

* * *

Samantha couldn't look her father in the eye for the next week. She could tell that he was disappointed in her and that broke her heart. She knew that she couldn't have gone to the damn castle, but the peer pressure got too much for her and she ended up giving in. She hated to be so vulnerable to every about everything, Samantha needed to learn to think out her actions before she carries them out.

Samantha sighed as her father walked out of the door to work. Samantha sat at the counter. It was a particularly warm day. This made Samantha realise that it is almost nearing spring. Oh how she long for spring! It means now that she can wear jeans and t-shirts and not a full on snow suit. Sure it still snowed and it did have its cold snaps, but the temperature got up in the mild ten degrees, as in winter they normally sit in the negative fours to about five degrees. There might not be people wearing shorts up the main street, but people do dress for the warmer weather, it mostly meant that people wore singlets with cardigans on top or even skirts. Men on the other hand like to think that they are tough and so they normally wear shorts.

"Samantha!" Her brother, Toby called out from up the stairs.

"What?!" Samantha called back.

"Do you know where my English book is?" Toby called.

"Your what?" Samantha called back as she didn't hear him properly.

"My English book!" Toby called back.

"I still can't hear you." Samantha called. "Come down here."

Samantha heard Toby loudly run to the stairs. Toby ran about halfway down the stairs. "My English book." He said out of breath.

"I think it's on the table." Samantha said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" Toby questioned. "I have already looked there."

"Have you looked underneath the papers on the table?" Samantha said as she knew that Toby probably hasn't had a proper look at all.

"Okay. I will look again." Toby sighed as he walked back up the stairs.

Samantha smiled to herself as she heard Toby stomping towards the dining room table, then a rustle of papers and then finally she heard. "I've found it!" She laughed at Toby and how overjoyed he was for finding his book. ' _There had must of been something important in it for Toby to go searching for it_.' Samantha thought to herself. ' _Perhaps an assessment that he was going to hand in?_ ' Samantha thought to herself once again. Otherwise there was nothing in the world that would make Toby find a book. Samantha saw Toby walk straight past her and to the front door.

"Bye." Toby said as he walked out of the door.

"Bye." Samantha said as she saw Toby leave.

Too much of Samantha's surprise it was quite a busy day. A lot of people came into the store trying to find books. One lady wanted a murder-mystery. A man walked a book about aeroplanes. Towards the end of the day Samantha did an inventory check and saw that they were running low on books. That leads Samantha to have the idea of a book exchange. A person can come and buy a book then come back next week to exchange it, or they could bring in a book they've had for a while and then swap with a newer book. It would keep the inventory mostly at the same amount of books, and with the three month deliveries there will be more than enough books to go around. Of course she had to run the idea past her father, but Samantha was optimistic that her father would agree and the bookstore could thrive even more than it did currently. Samantha smiled to herself as thought of the idea and placed a book on one of the many shelves that they had here. Then she heard the bell. Samantha turned around to see the little old man standing there.

"Hi again!" Samantha exclaimed. She was quite excited as she thought that today is the day that she gets rid of the big green book currently sitting underneath the counter. "What can I help you with?"

"Ahh," he said with a pause. "The book." He continued. "I trust that you've read the book."

"Yes, yes I have." Samantha replied.

"We'll a deal is a deal." The old man said. "How much for the book?"

"About fifteen dollars." Samantha said. "But I can offer you a discount."

"No, no, no. I would much rather pay full price." The old man said smiling.

"Sure." Samantha said with a smile. Samantha reached underneath the counter and grabbed the book. "Here it is." Samantha said as she heaved it onto the table.

The old man looked at it and smiled before he pulled out a pouch and pulled out fifteen dollars. He gave it to Samantha.

"Thank you." Samantha said. "Do you need a bag?"

"Yes, that would be quite nice." The old man said with a smile.

Samantha reached underneath the counter and pulled out a canvas bag. Normally Samantha would put books in a plastic bag to give to the customer. But since the book was big and heavy Samantha opted to use a canvas bag as it wouldn't break.

"Thank you." Samantha said as the old man walked away.

* * *

Samantha's father was working hard on fixing the fence that had broken a few weeks ago. The job he had done was enough to keep all of the livestock in while he sourced the materials need to fix the fence.

"Hurry up Patrick!" One of his work mates called out.

"Yeah! We're going to head back down!" Another work mate called out.

"You guys go down!" He called out. "I'll be down soon."

The two work mates made their way down the mountain. Patrick shook his head and carried on. He finally hammered in the last nail and saw that there was a cow behind him. Patrick looked at the ear tag to see the number '465'. This meant that the cow was from one of the paddocks up the mountain Patrick sighed and realised that one of the fences up the hill. Patrick picked up all of his tools and put them away in their box before he picked up the box and jumped onto his horse. He tried to lead the cow but soon he gave up and reached for a piece of rope was safely in the saddle side bag. He dismounted his horse and tied the piece of rope around the cow's neck before leading it towards the paddock up the hill.

Soon it started to rain. He had noticed the clouds coming in all day. Patrick pushed forward and carried on to the paddock. He was hoping that he would get the fence fixed before the rain fully set in.

Ideally he would like to be going faster than the current speed that he was going. The cow was cooperating, but he was going to slow. After all, cows aren't exactly fast animals. As the slower the cow walked the heavier the rain got. Patrick's thought of fixing the fence disappeared and thought if he could get the cow in the paddock and put something down to block the way out he could leave.

All too fast there was a flash of lighting above the trees. And the horse got spooked. Patrick lost the piece of rope as he and the horse sped off in an unknown direction.

After minutes of unsuccessfully trying to tame the horse Patrick ended up at some castle. Patrick looked at it and realised that it must of been the castle that Samantha went up to. Though the kids said that there was some cursed prince or something living there. But then he thought and realised that they were only kids and they could have been lying for all he knew.

So Patrick bit the bullet and walked up the fence. He pondered about how he how get into the castle grounds but then he saw an opening in a fence and climbed through the opening. He walked up to the door and knocked. He stood there cold on the front doorstep cold as the breeze rushed past him. He knocked again. This time a little louder. After waiting what felt like forever a small girl opened the door and let Patrick in.

"Thank you." He breathed out from being cold. "Who are you?"

The girl shook her head and gestured to Patrick to go and follow her. He followed her throughout the house and into a small living room. She turned around and smiled at him as he sat down on a nearby couch. She handed him over a blanket and Patrick graciously accepted the blanket and pulled it tighter around himself.

Patrick wondered slightly why the girl had been in the house in the first place. He pondered on this thought for quite some time until he realised that she was probably a housekeeper, paid by the government or something to keep the castle looking so clean and tidy. He was thankful for the hospitality that she had shown him.

The girl soon came back and she was carrying a tray. He looked to see that there was steam coming out of the cup. He smiled at the girl as she placed the tray on the coffee table in front of him. The girl gestured to a bowl of marshmallows.

"Two please." Patrick said.

The girl nodded and picked up two marshmallows with a spoon and placed them into the hot chocolate. She picked up the hot chocolate and gave it to Patrick.

"Thank you." Patrick said after he had taken a long sip from the drink. He felt warmer.

The girl nodded once again and walked over to the fire and started to light it.

Patrick sat there and wondered why the girl wasn't talking. It was like she was a mute or something. Then he thought that she didn't speak English. Perhaps she could understand it, but not speak it. That started to make sense to him.

The pair was at peace. The girl was just getting up from the fire to see Loki standing in the doorway with both an angry but confused look on his face. He obviously hadn't seen Patrick sitting on the couch and enjoying a hot chocolate.

"What is happening here?" Loki said his voice was dead calm but if you could squint your hearing you could hear an angry undertone to it.

Patrick turned around at the foreign speaker. He gasped out loud and dropped the hot chocolate over the blanket.

Loki turned to look at him once he heard the gasp. His anger shot through the roof. "What is HE doing here?" All calmness from his voice disappeared as he pointed a finger at Patrick who was in complete shock.

The girl dropped down to her knees as if she was begging for forgiveness. Patrick put all of the pieces together and realised that the big, ugly blue thing standing in the doorway was the owner of this castle. And to the mute girl it was her master.

Patrick heard a growl and the monster call out for two people. The two people that walked in closely resembled guards.

"Take _him_ to the dungeons." Loki said as he pointed a finger at Patrick. "Then you can take her to the chamber." He said pointing to the servant.

Loki didn't like to punish the servants as he wanted to get off Midgard or Earth –as he learnt in a book –as soon as he could. So the 'punishment' was to go into an isolated room called the chamber. The servants would spend up to 39 hours in there by themselves. It was cold, damp and pretty scary (though Loki wouldn't admit it to anyone).

The other man was a completely different story. He had broken an entry into what was his 'home'. As well as spilling hot chocolate over what was a nice blanket. Loki wanted to backhand the man so badly. But he didn't want to hurt him; it would make him 'unworthy' in his father's eyes.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Yes I'm alive! I'm sorry for the late update! School had been a b*tch! (I knew that T rating would come in handy one day!) I've just been given so much homework! To apologise for the late update I've made the chapter a little longer than normal! Thank you to **Roseflame Crystalheart** for reviewing! I'm excited to start the next section of the book! And just to __clarify this story is based on the Disney version on Beauty and the Beast not the actual fairytale, my friends have brought to my attention that the fairytales are quite depressing!_

 _Please review_

 _-Ashley_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Who's There?**_

Samantha was worried beyond all belief when her father didn't come home. She had lied to Toby and said that their father was at a friend's place. Since it was on a Friday night, Toby didn't question it.

Samantha sighed as she sat on the couch listening to the storm rumbling on outside. She was scared. Her mother had gone, and besides Toby, he was the only family she had left.

Samantha stared at the phone. Waiting for anyone to call. She wanted someone to call in with any information about her father; good or bad. She was desperately not waiting anything bad happening to her father. The last thing she wanted is for her father to think that she hated him for being disappointed in her.

Samantha tried her hardest to make it seem like she was affected by her father's disappointment, but giving him the cold shoulder said differently.

As the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours, Samantha felt herself get even more restless without her father here with her. Sure she had looked after her brother for whole nights when her father goes out for a few drinks with a few work mates bit today she didn't have a clue for where he was. As the minutes ticked on Samantha felt her eyes slowly close. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open to see or hear if the rung or her father came in through the door. But Samantha fell into a peaceful place called sleep.

* * *

Samantha woke with a start as she heard the phone ring. Hope filled her like a balloon.

"Hi, Samantha speaking." Samantha said with a smile.

"I'm Darrel, I work with your father." The man introduced himself.

Samantha felt her heart leap and she smiled a great big smile. She was hopeful that they had some news about her father.

"I work with Patrick." The man said through the phone.

"Oh yes he is my father." Samantha said with her voice filled with hope.

"Um, yeah well..." The man said as he stalled. "He didn't report back this evening." He carried on.

Samantha felt her whole world crumble around her. Her father was missing, gone, nowhere to be found. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she felt like the walls of the house were closing in around her, trapping her into a box that she could never get out of.

"Do you know where he is?" Samantha asked once she had recovered herself.

"I'm sorry," The man said with regret in his voice. "We currently do not know where he is."

"What happened?!" Samantha exclaimed. She was scared and she need to know where her father is.

"We were fixing one of the fences, and he didn't head down the mountain when we were going down." The man explained.

After a stressful conversation with the man, they weren't going to search for him until the morning as it was raining and they weren't going to lose more men. Crestfallen, Samantha went to sleep in her father's bed. It offered little comfort throughout the night.

When Samantha woke up she thought that it was all a huge nightmare. But it was not. Her father still wasn't home, or at least she thought. Samantha looked throughout the house to see if her father had walked in during the night but when all the rooms were empty besides her brother's bedroom, she came to realise that she was intact living that nightmare.

During breakfast Toby had asked where their father was, Samantha just replied that he had gone to a friend's house. Samantha was going to do some investigation of her own. All she had to do was send her brother somewhere so her brother doesn't get suspicious for where she had gone to.

Samantha had luck on her side and Toby had to go to a friend's house to work on a project for school. After Toby had gone, Samantha started to get ready to find her father. She packed a backpack with everything that she needed: food, water and a spare change of clothes. And headed out to find her father. She wrote a quick note and stuck on the table and walked out of the door. Samantha knew that Toby would use the spare key if she doesn't answer the door.

Samantha walked down the street and to her father's work. She looked to see tracks made by a horse so she followed them. Even if the tracks don't led to her father they will lead to someone that might know where her father is. She smiled at this and walked up the path.

She made her way to a paddock that looked like it was recently repaired. This gave her hope as her father was near. She walked around the area and found more tracks, like the other tracks at the bottom of the mountain were washed away. She got even more hope and followed the tracks.

Samantha looked at what was left of the tracks up ahead, they disappeared into a forest. She felt her fear skyrocket. She didn't know what was in the forest. For all she knew there could be a tiger in there. Samantha's imagination ran wild with all possibilities for what could be in the forest.

Samantha literally swallowed her fear down and walked into the forest. She followed the tracks deeper into the forest.

Samantha looked around and realised that the place that where she was currently it looked familiar to her. It was like she had been here before. She thought of her friends and realised it was when hse had gone up to the castle with Michelle and Harry.

With that thought in her mind, Samantha broke out into a run towards the castle, paying little attention to the tracks on the forest floor. Samantha was filled with joy. She finally knew where her father was. She could take him home. _'And all before lunchtime.'_ Samantha thought to herself as she checked her watch. As she checked her watch she tripped over a branch and landed on the ground, but Samantha picked herself up and kept on running.

* * *

Samantha made it to the castle's front door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She could of sworn that this could be the only place that her father could be. Samantha wasn't going to give up. She remembered that she heard someone when she was last there and decided that someone must of let her father in. Thinking that the same person would let her in she knocked at the door.

Samantha waited. No came to answer the door. So she knocked on the door once again. Samantha waited, and still no one came. Samantha had mainly given up by this time but decided to knock on the door one last time. _'Third time lucky.'_ She thought to herself as she knocked on the door again. Still no one came. Samantha had ultimately given up and wasn't going to try again. That was until someone opened the door.

Samantha smiled as she was one step further to finding her father. She turned around to greet the person that opened the door, but she held back a scream as she saw a big, blue, scary monster staring at her with annoyance on his face.

"Hell-" Samantha didn't get to finish her sentence as she was roughly brought inside the castle.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **So it begins... I'm so sorry for the late update! I've just move houses and started a new job! And school has given me homework D:. The updates might be a bit all over the place, but I'm going to aim to have a chapter up every Saturday morning. Funny fact: I'm literally writing this during my music class. (We're suppose to researching about a band). I hope your are all well and are having a fabulous day!**_

 _ **Ashley**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **I'm Here Now**_

* * *

As Samantha was roughly dragged into the castle she felt her arm become cold. She was wondering how as she was wearing a lot of layers. It wasn't until she glanced down at her arm, that's when she saw the blue hand. She was in shock, as she simply didn't know anyone with blue hands. And on top of the blue hands, the hands had marking on them as well. Samantha was beyond confused for who- _what_ was holding her arm. She followed the arm up to what appeared to be a man's face. There wasn't much abnormal about his face, except the blue skin colour and markings on his face.

She was roughly pushed down a flight of stairs and into a room that looked like a dungeon. There was moss covering all of the bricks walls. It was cold and damp and the whole placed scared Samantha a little bit. She looked and saw that there was a man in one of the cells. _'Could it be?'_ She quickly thought to herself.

With one final push Samantha fell to the ground and front of the occupied cell. She looked in and saw that the man was indeed her father.

"Dad!" Samantha called out when she saw that it was her father.

"Samantha!" Her father replied soon after he had heard Samantha.

Samantha reached her arm out to grasp her father's hand. She felt tears of joy stream down her face.

"Oh, how touching." A voice mocked them from the corner. A figure that was had blue skin and was wearing a black clothes.

"W-who are you?" Samantha asked scared.

"That is no importance to you." The blue skinned figure said.

"Please let my daughter go." Samantha's father said.

"Well I can't yet anyone go." The figure mocked.

"Just please." Samantha's father pleaded.

Loki stood there and stared down at the two Midgardians that were below his feet. _'Their natural place.'_ Loki thought bitterly to himself.

Loki started to laugh oh how he had waited for a Midgardian to come into the castle and invade his privacy. But in this case there was a daughter and father.

"Please let my dad go," Samantha pleaded. "I've got a younger brother that needs my dad!"

Loki thought on this. He had wanted company that can actually talk, and though he doesn't have his powers, but he will enjoy messing with their minds.

"Alright then," Loki said as he got their attention. "I will allow one of you to go back."

"Take me!" Samantha said without hesitation.

"Sam-" Her father said before he was cut off.

"Perfect." Loki smirked.

* * *

After Loki had kicked Samantha's father out of the castle, he brought Samantha into the one of the many reception rooms. He had laid down some rules, most of them were telling Samantha the boundaries that she had inside the castle and that she wasn't able to leave unless Loki had told her.

Samantha agreed and walked up to her room. She was escorted by a servant to her bedroom. Samantha was in awe when she had seen her bedroom. Samantha had asked the name of the servant when she had left the room, the servant had said nothing, but offered a same sad smile towards Samantha.

Samantha was beyond puzzled to see that the servant was able to talk. She was curious and wanted to know more, about this castle and everyone in it. Samantha wondered if there as a library in the castle. She might be able to find some answers and pass the time at the same time. This made Samantha very happy if the castle had a library.

She carefully made it out of her room and down the hallway, the last thing at Samantha wanted to do is to run into the nameless blue figure, he seemed very tense and not friendly at all. She made it to the stairwell and that was when she realised that that she didn't know where she was going. Samantha wondered through the hallways until she saw a maid dusting a table.

"Excuse me." Samantha said softly as she didn't want to frighten the maid.

A maid acknowledged her by stopping what she was doing, turning around and offered her a small smile.

"Could you please show me where the library is?" Samantha asked.

The maid nodded and gestured Samantha to follow her.

Samantha smiled as she followed the maid through the castle she ended up on the second floor. Samantha fell in love with the décor of the castle; it was contrasting in all of the rooms. The main foyer was grand as showed what wealth the family had, the reception room that Samantha had been in had a completely different theme from the main foyer, the hallways were plain but had the most beautiful of painting decorating them and her bedroom had a blue theme throughout it, it looked like it was actually made for a young prince.

Samantha had fallen deeper in love with a castle when she saw the library, like her room it had a blue theme throughout it, tall, wall-high bookshelves covered most of the walls and finally on the western wall, it had floor-to-ceiling windows that show a view of both the forest around the castle, but the village below.

"Thank you." Samantha said as she turned around to the maid.

The maid still said nothing and bowed her head and walked out of the room, leaving the doors a jar.

Samantha ran to the first book shelve that her eyes had landed upon and smiled bigger and brighter than she had ever done before. Her eye fell to a copy of ' _The Prince'_ by Niccolo Machiavelli. The book looked authentic, like it was actually from the 16 th Century. This made Samantha afraid that she would pull the book apart.

Samantha was pleasantly surprised when she opened the book and saw it was still intact. She was also surprised when she opened the book and saw it was actually sighed as well. She turned the first page and saw it was written in Italian and had an English translation on the other page. She went through the book and had trouble reading it as it was in Old English, she sighed and carried on reading the book.

When Samantha had a look at the window she saw it was nighttime, she sighed and found a piece of cloth to mark her page before she walked out of the library with her book in hand. She made it to one of the main hallways and walked up the stair and to her bedroom, she bumped into something cold, or should she say someone.

Samantha gasped as she looked up to a pair of angry green eyes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Loki with a smirk.

"I-I was grabbing a b-book to read before I go to s-sleep." Samantha stuttered.

"Hm, where did you find this book?" Loki asked.

"From the library on the second floor!" Samantha exclaimed as she was beyond scared.

"I suppose that's alright." Loki said before he walked away.

Samantha broke out into a run to her bedroom and closed the door before she slid down the door. She rested her head on her knees.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Samantha wonders out loud.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I apologise for the extremely late chapter! I've been busy with assessments at school (does school give people a break?) Speaking of breaks I'm on holiday from school for two weeks! I'm going to have two serious weeks of writing so I can be a head of the game for the next few months! The plot is now thicking in this story! I've officially planned every thing for this story and a possible sequel! I hope you are have a great day!_

 _-Ash_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Breakfast**_

* * *

Samantha woke with a start. She instantly knew where she was. She was stuck in that damn castle. Samantha smiled as she saw the sun rise over the small village below the castle. Her brother and father would be waking up now. There weren't any clocks in her room so she didn't know what the exact time was, but she would have guessed that it was around seven-thirty.

Samantha yawned and stretched her arms out. By doing this she knocked the book that she had on her bed-side table off. Samantha gasped as she saw it was the book that she had gotten from the library last night. She hastily got out of bed and threw the covers off and they almost fell off the bed. She picked up the book with the utter most care. It was like she was going to damage the book even further if she touched the book.

After Samantha had placed the book onto the bed-side table she smiled to herself and walked towards the window. She placed a hand on the glass. Silent tears dripped down her face as she thought of her family. She could cope if something happened to her family while she was stuck here, unable to go down and help them. Soon there was a knock at the door. Samantha quickly wiped her tears away and walked to open the door.

"Good morning." She said once she saw a lady dressed in a navy blue dress and a white apron. Samantha instantly knew that she was a servant in this castle, just like her.

The servant nodded and walked into the room. Samantha closed the door behind them and stood in the background as she saw the servant work her way around the room, silently doing her jobs. Samantha saw the servant disappear into a room with double doors. She soon came out with a dress in hand.

The servant made a gesture that made Samantha understand that she wanted her to get changed into the dress. The servant pointed to a pedestal in the corner of the room that had two mirrors on each side. Samantha walked over to the pedestal stood on it. The servant soon came over and started to undress Samantha. Samantha was beyond shocked when servant started to undress her, she wanted to scream and tell her that she can do it herself. But the servant made a gesture to be quiet. Samantha complied and let the servant do her job.

Soon Samantha was dressed in a blue dress. It had sequences and all over it. The dress itself had a few layers to it, so Samantha was finding it hard to walk. The servant also brought over a pair of plain flats for Samantha to wear. The flats had a small heel on it so Samantha didn't feel like she was going to fall over.

"Thank you." Samantha said as she ran her hands over the fine fabric.

The servant smiled and bowed her head before she left the room.

Samantha was alone again. She walked back over to the window and sat in a chair that was nearby. Although she had interacted with the servant Samantha felt alone. Samantha let her mind wonder. She couldn't but help to think of the old legend that she had read a few days ago. It was obvious that the legend wasn't real, but Samantha remembered that her old English teacher did say that legends and myths are stories that are based on truths, and the truth in the story had disappeared over time. She couldn't remember much about the legend that she had read. It didn't have an ending to it. It just said that the prince had remained in the castle forever.

Another servant came into the room. Once again the servant had said nothing, but only made a gesture for her to follow. Samantha got up and followed the servant. She couldn't really remember which way she was going. All that she knew was that they were going down.

After walking down a few flights of stairs and a few hallways they had made it to the dining room. Samantha saw that two plates were set out. One was at the head of the table, the other was to the right of the head of the table. The servant had walked over to the chair next to the head of the table and pulled out the chair. Samantha quickly walked to the chair and sat down as the maid had pushed the chair in. The servant had also taken the napkin on the table and placed it on Samantha's lap. The servant smiled, bowed her head and then walked away.

Samantha was blown away by the décor of the dining room. It looked more like a banquet hall. The table that she was sitting at could easily house another 21 people. The room was filled with golden finishings and painting all over the walls and on the ceiling. Even the plate, knives and forks in front of her looked like to be of the finest quality.

Samantha's admiration for the room that she was in soon came to a stop. One of the doors burst open and the same blue thing that was took her last night was right in front of her. Naturally, Samantha had many questions for him, but now she had decided that she would be quiet for now.

Loki looked at Samantha and smirked. It was the very smirk that could send shivers down Odin's spine. Loki said nothing as he walked to the table and took his place at the head of the table. He looked into his goblet and saw that it had some water in it and so he took a quick swig.

"Isn't it a lovely morning!" Loki mocked as he threw his hands in the air.

Samantha said nothing but looked into her lap. Loki frowned and took his napkin and also place it on his lap. He couldn't help but look over at Samantha They both made eye-contact. The pair held each other's gazes. Samantha could see pure hurt in Loki's eyes, and Loki could see confusion in Samantha's eyes. The intimate moment between the pair was soon broken when a servant came in and brought them their breakfast.

For Samantha, ths breakfast broke the norm of her peanut butter toast for breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit and toast. Loki on the other hand was a bit underwhelmed. The meals that he had eaten on Midgard was simple food compared to what he had eaten in Asgard.

Samantha piled her plate up with all of the different foods. While Loki just grabbed a piece of fruit and started to butter a piece of toast. The pair was sitting quietly eating their breakfasts. Samantha took a brief break from eating her food and looked at Loki. Loki noticed this and looked at Samantha. Even though he had caught Samantha staring, she still looked at him. This was irritating Loki.

"What are you looking at Midgardian?" Loki questioned. '

"Midgardian?" Samantha said confused.

"That's what we call humans where I'm from." Loki said in an attempt to clear the air.

"And where are you from." Samantha asked Loki.

"A realm that is both far away and more powerful than your pathetic Earth." Loki said. _'This Midgardian is starting to annoy me.'_ Loki thought to himself.

"What is your realm called?" Samantha asked once again.

By this point Loki was just bearing Samantha. He was annoyed with all of these questions! If he had the power he would silence her, but sadly he doesn't. It was truly a struggle for him.

"Asgard." Loki said obviously he was beyond irritated.

"You mean all of that Viking mythology stuff?" Samantha said slightly amused.

"Yes." Loki said. He was beyond the point of being irritated.

Samantha didn't know what to do. There wasn't any proof that he was from Asgard. There had been talk of someone coming down from a different place. She wouldn't have any proper idea if it was true or not. The news traveled awfully slow to her village so she probably wouldn't know about the Avengers and what happened in New York.

"Uh ha." Samantha said completely unconvinced. It didn't matter to Loki whether she believed him or not. "What I can I call you?" Samantha didn't want to refer to the person sitting next to her as a thing.

"Giganten." Loki replied. He didn't want to give his real name to Samantha. It wasn't because he was afraid of rejection when he had said his real name, it was just the simple fact that she was below him. He was of royal Asgardian blood, which was more than simple Midgardian blood.

"Giganten," Samantha mumbled under breath. Samantha was waiting patiently for 'Giganten' to ask for her name.

"What do you want Midgardian?" Loki said roughly.

"N-n-nothing." Samantha replied timidly. She could deal with Loki calling her a 'Midgardian', though she didn't know what the name meant or why he was calling her that, but her gut instinct was telling her that she didn't need to pick a fight with him.

Soon they both finished their breakfasts. Loki got up and left he was near the door when he hadn't heard Samantha move from her chair. Loki frowned and looked over at Samantha, he was slightly concerned but that was soon overwritten with irritation as it seemed that Samantha was incompetent to move out of her chair.

"What are you waiting for?" Loki said bitterly to Samantha when he realised she was making no attempt to move.

"I'm not sure where my room is." Samantha replied.

"Skivvy!" Loki called out.

Moments later a servant that appeared to be close to Samantha's age came through the door (although Loki did look like he was only a few years older than Samantha). She was dressed the same as the servant that had dress Samantha earlier. Her hair was styled differently. It was a long braid that was thrown over her left shoulder. She bowed when she came closer to Loki.

"Could you please show the Midgardian back to her room." Loki said with an irritated sigh.

The servant nodded and then bowed to made a gesture for Samantha to follow her.

Samantha was beyond confused as when the servant didn't say a word. When she thought about it the servant that served her this morning didn't speak one word. She couldn't help but stare at Loki, she knew he had something to do with it.

Samantha smiled at the servant and got up and started to follow her. They started to walk down halls and upstairs. Until they reached a door that looked very similar to Samantha, the door into her room. They walked in and Samantha took a seat on a chair by the window. Skivvy got ready to leave Samantha's room and finish off her morning chorus. When Samantha called her over Skivvy sighed and walked over to Samantha.

"Have a seat." Samantha said pointing to the chair next to her.

Skivvy nodded and took a seat next to Samantha.

There were many questions that Samantha wanted to ask Skivvy, but she didn't want to be blunt or rude about it. The pair were sitting in an awkward silence. Skivvy sat and wondered what Samantha wanted. She wanted to leave and finish her chorus, but she really wanted to see what Samantha wanted. But her chorus were more important so she got up to leave.

Samantha saw this and became alarmed. She really wanted to find out why they couldn't, or wouldn't talk.

"Wait!" Samantha called out and reached for Skivvy's hand and pulled her back. "I want to ask you a question."

Skivvy nodded and came back and sat down in the chair that she was in before. Skivvy motioned to Samantha to ask her question.

Samantha was nervous to see why she wouldn't talk and she couldn't find out how to ask her without being too blunt. Samantha sighed and realised that it was now or never to ask Skivvy.

"Why can't you talk?" Samantha asked.

Skivvy was caught off guard with the question. Skivvy sighed. She didn't know how she could tell Samantha. Then Skivvy had an idea. With being stuck on Midgard for just under ten years she learnt how to read and write in common tongue, which was simply English. While the nobles and the royals had learnt to read, write and speak in the native tongue in Asgard. Skivvy stood up and gestured for Samantha to follow to her. They walked through the castle, until they made it to the library that Samantha had gone to last night.

Skivvy ran into the library and was looking for a bottle of ink, a quill and a piece of paper. Once she had found the items that she needed, Skivvy quickly wrote down all of the events that happened that lead up to this moment. When she had finished writing everything out she gave the piece of paper to Samantha.

Samantha nodded as she read this the story that Skivvy had written down. Samantha realised that at the table this morning that 'Giganten' or 'Loki' that Skivvy had written down, was telling the truth when he said that he was from Asgard. Samantha almost felt bad for thinking that he needed to go to a mental intuition for staying something as crazy that he had come to Earth from Asgard, but then he had locked up her father and taken her captive. Samantha sighed and realised that her life has suddenly gotten weirder.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **HEY! I'M BACK! I know this chapter is soooo over due, but present chapter 12! My computer has broken and I've been using my dads work laptop to write this! But I can't have a lot of time to write! But I'm hoping to get a new laptop soon! And I hope to update every second week!**_

 _ **-Ash**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Discover**

* * *

Samantha had made her way around 'her side' of the castle and somehow made it back to the library. She looked at all of the books. Nothing jumping out at her. It

wasn't until she was skimming through the bottom shelf and she saw The Lion the

Witch and the Wardrobe. She was shocked to this particular book here. The book itself was published halfway through the last century. She was shocked to see a 'recent' book among all of the older books in the collection.

The book reminded Samantha of her childhood. A time when Narnia was all just a fantasy and you would spend hours trying to find it through the back of your own wardrobe. But with Loki being in the castle with her and seeing that a person

that was considered a myth was really she felt like she could go on an adventure to find Narnia.

She was happily reading the book until a servant politely interrupted her and gestured her to follow her. Samantha looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. She was in shock as she had purely sat there reading the day away. Samantha put her book down and got up to follow the servant.

They made their way down to the dining room. As she saw That her plate was all by itself. She could only presume that she was going to dine alone. For a reason that she didn't know it sadden her. She was looking toward to having some talking company, but sadly there was nothing.

After quickly eat her dinner, Samantha went back up into the library where she had finished her book. The servant quickly made her bath. Samantha was surprised with the amount of oils and soaps they had put into the bath. But if the servant that she had 'talked' to was telling the truth, the servants were used to preparing baths for kings and queens.

In her time in the bath, Samantha let her mind relax and become at ease. She had always had this worry for her family and what was happening to them. She knew how cut off her family had become after her mother had sadly passed away. She was hoping that they would be alright and continue with their normal lives. Samantha had stayed in the bath until the water had run cold. The servant came back into the bathroom and had a towel. She left it on a hanger and left the room.

Samantha grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her and went into her bedroom. To see that her nightgown was laid out over her bed, with a dressing gown to go over top. After another hour to do some reading, Samantha finally went to bed.

For the next three weeks, Samantha followed the same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast alone, read, take lunch in the sunroom, and read some more, have dinner alone, read, bathe and finally read before bed. It was hard for Samantha to do the same thing over again for three weeks, there was days when she would have dinner with Loki, but that rarely happened.

Today wasn't anything different it started the very same as it had for the past three weeks, so it wasn't anything special. But today, Samantha felt like that she should explore the castle even more.

She made her way to the western side of the castle. She hadn't been on this side before. It had a similar theme going through it like the rest of the castle. Up one flight of stairs and then down another. She made it into a wing that looked like it was made for the king. She walked into what appeared to be a study. There was stacks of paper and scrolls everywhere. Samantha walked past them and they all looked like they stamps and signatures all over them, meaning they were some sort of official document.

Samantha walked to the desk and saw that there was a small door in the corner. The door didn't even look big enough for herself to fit into. But she still walked to the door and opened it. She looked in and there appeared to be nothing more than a worn rug, a chair and an hourglass on the table. This room had contrasted the spender that the rest on the castle had. It was basic and plain and reminded Samantha about her life back in the village.

She couldn't understand why, but the hourglass had a pulling-effect to it. It appeared to be just as old as the castle. Samantha looked closer and saw it had very fine gold in it, instead of the normal sand. It was mostly made out of wood, it had very traditional Viking carving designs. The more time that Samantha had spent in the room, the more that she felt drawn towards it. She looked to see that most of the sand had gone. It was obvious for whatever reason the hourglass was there the time was going to run out.

Samantha walked closer to the hourglass, she got tempted to flip the hourglass around and allow the timer to restart. Just as she reached for it to flip it over Loki walked into the room.

"NO!" Loki yelled. "You cannot touch that!" Loki exclaimed. Loki didn't know what happened if he flipped the hourglass around, it could restart his time on Midgard, but Loki knew better and thought it might be the fact that Odin had cast a spell on it that allowed it to permanently keep Loki in his normal form.

Samantha whipped her head around and was shocked to see Loki standing in the doorway. Like a kid caught trying to steal something from the cupboard, Samantha was frozen in shock before she slowly started to walk away. Loki had different plans for her. He grasped her arm, he didn't care that his cold skin was burning her own skin. However, Loki almost let go when he heard her scream. He just shook his head and tighten his grip on her.

He pulled her out of the room, through the study and through many hallways and down many flights of stairs into the dungeon once again.

Samantha didn't like this one bit. She was scared of what Loki was going to do. If he was anything like she had been told, she was shaking. Loki looked over and noticed her shaking, he knew that majorly punishing her would not get him back to Asgard, where he belonged. So he settled with her spending a few nights in the dungeon. Rather aggressively, Loki threw her into a cell. Samantha ended up scraping her hands and knees on the ground. As she had a cold-burn on her arm the pain on her fingertips were more painful than the burn on her arm.

"Why were you on that side of the castle?" Loki asked her as he started to pace.

"I-I was bored s-so I de-decided to have a l-look ar-round." Samantha stuttered as she was in pain and clearly scared of Loki and the power that he had.

"Do I make myself clear that I do not want to see you on that side ever again?!" Loki exclaimed angrily. Samantha quickly nodded her head. He could see how scared and lonely Samantha was, this made him even more want to allow a few nights in the dungeons. "As punishment you will spend a few nights in the dungeons." Loki said with little remorse towards Samantha. Samantha once again nodded. Loki took this as his cue and left Samantha alone.

Moments after Samantha heard the door close, she began to sob. She was in pain, scared and worried. As much as she wanted to put her head in her hands the pain was too much so she put her head on her knees. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she cried into her knees. The nice crisp blue dress that she was wearing was covered in dirt, water and tears. She looked like a messy. She had been going strong for all this time and just now she had cracked underneath the pressure.

Loki lingered at the door after he had closed it. He could hear Samantha crying in the dungeons. For once in his life he felt sorry for someone and regretting his actions. He felt the need to go done and release her, but he decided to stand by with what he said and he wasn't going to show remorse for a Midgardian. Loki sighed and walked away into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, Samantha's father was being shunned and called crazy as he had said that there was a blue monster up in the castle. Most of the people didn't believe him and told him that he shouldn't go and read stupid legends. Toby had no idea what to do, his sister was gone and everyone in the village had called his father a lunatic. He really wanted to believe his father, but he did want to avoid being bullied even more at school.

Michelle's brother Harry, had been in his room for the past few weeks. Most people suspect that it is because Samantha has gone missing. She might of been blind to it, but everyone in the village knew that Harry loved her. He had been working up the courage to see if they would begin dating, but sadly she wasn't there. Michelle had tried to get her brother up and about to see if they could find anything that would lead them to Samantha, but sadly, he never budged.

Once everyone had thought that Samantha's father had gone crazy, Michelle and her mother brought upon themselves to alert the police and authority at the base of the mountain. They had gotten one reply and apparently they are sending a search team to see if they can locate Samantha, but sadly, they said it would take them a few weeks before they are able to start searching. Michelle doubted whether or not they would be coming, they hadn't gotten a reply in ten days.

* * *

 ** _a/n: Hey everyone! I bring you another chapter! In the past few days I've re-watched Beauty and the Beast and can up with some great ideas! I'm super excited! I can also say I've already written out an epilogue! I know that's a little bit further in the book but I couldn't help myself! I just came to me and I got inspirited to write it! I was originally going to be a one-shot kinda of thing, but since I used the same characters I figured that it would make a great epilogue!_**

 ** _-ash_**


End file.
